


#96 Easy

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [96]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock's habit might be annoying, but in a way, Misty's rather envious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#96 Easy

"Brock makes it seem so easy, doesn't he?" Misty commented, watching as Brock started flirting with the latest woman to cross their paths. The unfortunate woman could only stand there and blink as Brock professed his devotion for her.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Ash looked at her curiously.

"You know, pouring out his feelings for every woman that he sees. He sure isn't nervous about telling them how he feels," Misty explained. "I only wish it was that easy to tell someone how you feel, but it isn't, really."

"Isn't it?" Ash looked at Brock. "He doesn't seem to be having any trouble."

"Of course not, but that's because he's Brock." Misty sighed. "Eh, you wouldn't really understand anyway."

"Understand what?" Ash was confused now. "Is there something that I'm not getting? What is it?"

"It doesn't matter. Just forget about it," Misty said faintly, marching over and reaching out for Brock's ear. He'd had his fun now and she was about to put a stop to his incessant flirting before it got out of hand.

She really wished she found it as easy as Brock did, but she just couldn't.


End file.
